Let the games begin again
by largelyundiverted
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are just beginning to settle themselves back down when Haymitch arrives with some unexpected news. They have to get their heads together and face memories and scary thoughts. President Paylor turns their world upside down. Post Mockjay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction and it is probably terrible but thought I would give it a go. It's a fanfiction for The Hunger Games** **and it is post Mockingjay. (I do not own The Hunger Games, all rights belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins.)**

**Just as Katniss and Peeta are starting to get their life back, Haymitch has some news for them, Games based news. **

**Katniss' POV**

Being back in Peeta's strong and protective embrace helps my confidence grow. Peeta's too, he struggles with the flashbacks every now and then and I often feel victimised by him when they occur but I know that whatever the Capitol did to Peeta was a way to manipulate me and break me. With some success I must admit. It took me this long to realise just how much I can't survive without him. He is the other half of me. He feels what I feel and he thinks like I think. Two rounds of Games managed somehow to connected our minds. Weird I know, but that's just my opinion and my theory of it all. I try not to think about the Games and what has happened to me but pretty much everything reminds me and brings horrific memories back into the front of my mind. For example, I was out hunting yesterday in the late afternoon when I came across a deer, I thought I had struck gold until I looked in its eye and it was Rue's eye. The same deep brown, calming and gentle eyes that were shaped so perfectly for Rue's little and almost babylike face. I dropped my bow and collapsed on the floor in a heap trying to erase the image. I had failed to protect Rue, just like I had failed to protect Prim. Now look what has happened due to my failure.

The book Peeta and I have been working on does help as I feel like I can say my last respects to the people who died. I am not one for owing people.

_The mutts are chasing me. My eyes widen at the sight of the eyes of the tributes in the first games as they start to repeat my name over and over again in President Snow's voice, their breath smells like roses. I hate roses..._

I scream and jolt upright, waking Peeta during the process. "Another bad dream?" he says in his croaky morning voice and rubbing his eye with his fist. "Yeah." I mutter as he holds out his arms and I sink into his chest. He smells a lot nicer than roses, I think to myself. He smells of fresh out of the oven bread. Working in a bakery all day I wouldn't expect him to smell like anything else. The thought of bread makes my stomach growl loudly, making Peeta laugh as he kisses to top of my head and strokes my hair. "In need of some food?" asks Peeta, clearly mocking me.

"Yes, but I'm comfortable and it's too early for breakfast. Hmph" I look over at the clock above the door frame. 4:23. Too early for breakfast. "Katniss Everdeen's first world problems." exclaims Peeta, once again, mocking me and but this time making me giggle. "Shall we go get breakfast?"

"Yes please!" I reply a little more excitedly than I probably should have.

We roll out of our pit (otherwise known as bed) and stumble down the stairs sleepily hand in hand.

We walk into the kitchen to find Haymitch in a chair facing the fire which has since died down, liquor bottle in his left hand and a butter knife in the other. "How did he get in here?" I say as I fill a bucket with ice cold water ready to wake him up.

"The window was open." Peeta examines the potted primrose plant that has fallen over. I tip the bucket over Haymitch and back away avoiding the swings of his knife. He jolts upright and as per usual, swings his knife around in all directions. "Whoever woke me? I swear I will cut you into tiny- oh morning Katniss." I role my eyes and manage to leak a small smile. "I have to talk to you two about something."

"We're listening." Peeta pulls up two stools for us to sit on, facing Haymitch.

"The Games are returning." My heart drops and I glance over at Peeta and his eyes have darkened and he has a tight grip on the edge of his stool, the veins in his hands and arms proceeding upwards. Flashback.

**End of chapter one. **

**Sorry if it's terrible but we all have to start somewhere right? :)**

**Any feedback is welcome. See you in Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

__**Chapter 2. **

**(Still) Katniss' POV**

_"The games are returning."_Those words hit me like a full blown punch to the stomach and I definitely wasn't hungry anymore, it felt like a truck had driven straight through my heart. It was not a pleasant feeling.

No one said anything or made eye contact for several minutes. It was a lot for my mind to deal with due to its current state and at the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning. Peeta's flashback had ended as he loosened his grip on the edge of his stool. "We've been summoned to go to the Capitol. The train will pick us all up in a few days." Haymitch explains, breaking the silence and pouring the last drops of his liquor down his gullet. I continued staring at the floor.

"But why? Why are they returning? Why are we needed? Why do more people have to die?" Peeta exploded before he could prevent his words from flowing. I stayed silent.

"Effie called me at 9 o'clock last night saying that we are wanted in the Capitol and the train will pick us up in a few days. I was going to wait to come and see you both after breakfast, but it was killing me inside so I had to come and see you." he said examining his empty bottle and rubbing his brow with his thumb and index finger. "Apparently the new President has a reason but we won't find out until we get there."

"The Games were just a way for the Capitol to keep control of the districts. They are under control now and all differences have been settled..." my sentence drifted off and I bury my face in my hands to try and fight the tears. Peeta placed his hand on my thigh to comfort me.

"It'll be okay, we'll find out what's happening and then decide wh-"

"No we won't! I won't go back the place that holds so many wretched memories. I just can't do it.." The tears start to flow and I stand up forcefully resulting in my stool flying backwards. I run upstairs to our bedroom, locked the door, threw myself onto the bed and cried for what seemed like forever. "No more people need to die..." I mumbled into my soggy pillow. I cried until I feel back to sleep.

I don't know why the news had such an effect on me. Maybe there was a thought in the back of my mind that I could end up in yet another Hunger Games and this time I may not be so lucky. Also the thought of more innocent children having to fight to their death was unbearable.

I woke up hours later and looked at the time. 12:56PM. Oh. I had slept for that long and hadn't had a single dream. There was a quiet knock at the door. "Katniss." Peeta's voice came from the other side of the door. I suddenly remembered the events of early this morning. I felt dreadful and sick to my stomach. I pushed my weight onto my arms to sit upright. I sat there for a few minutes and then contemplated what I was going to do. First things first, apologise to Peeta and Haymitch for my actions. I have a talent for upsetting and annoying people. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, I pulled the door open to find Peeta slumped on the floor leaning against the wall with a cup of cocoa and some cookies. His face looked relieved, I scrambled to the floor with him and I sat with my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the curve of my neck. Before I could say anything, "I would've done exactly what you did, runaway and hide, only, you got there first so I couldn't." He told me as he kissed my neck. I laughed at his comment. I know he was joking because he is a much calmer person than I and usually takes things in his stride and wouldn't've and didn't react the way I did, either way, it made me feel better. I tilted my head back as he continued to kiss my neck, every time his lips touched my skin it tingled and made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. The kisses reminded me of our kisses on the beach during the Quarter Quell, where the kisses didn't satisfy me, they made me feel quite the opposite, making me experience the hunger for more. "I love you," I say as I lean my head back so that I can meet his eyes, the same blue that they have always been, like a blue suburban sky.

"I love you too" he lowers his head and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I can feel my heart begin to race, I wanted more. I turn around so that we are face to face. I felt like my heart was about to fly out of my chest, I get closer to him and kiss him passionately. I suddenly snap back into reality. "I need to apologise to Haymitch." I say abruptly. Peeta was taken aback. His eyes looked somewhat disappointed but he smiled and replied "Okay."

We walked over to Haymitch's house which was only across the street. The gaggle of geese were chasing each other around his front garden. The geese made the most ear piercing noise as we opened the gate. The noise was like a boat horn that hadn't been tuned properly and was screechy. An utterly awful noise.

I knocked on the door. Knowing full well that he was probably sitting in front of the fire, drunk and asleep. The door was unlocked so we entered. There was Haymitch. Just as I had thought, drunk and asleep. His fire had died so Peeta knelt down and relit it. Much to our surprise, Haymitch woke up without us having to use a bucket of ice cold water. Before he could say anything I apologise to him for having a temper tantrum.

"I didn't expect any other reaction from you Miss Everdeen," he gave a half hearted smile and then continued "The train will arrive at 11AM on Friday. That's three days from now. I don't know what is going to happen when we reach the Capitol so rest up. I'll meet you there." Peeta and I nodded in agreement. I hadn't agreed that I would actually be going but I figured that I didn't have a choice.

Peeta took the afternoon off and sat by the fire drawing a portrait of Buttercup, who was quite the poser I must admit. I ate at least half the contents of our fridge because I hadn't eaten for ages and I was hungry. In all honesty though, I'm hungry most of the time.

Peeta fell asleep with Buttercup in his lap. I decided that I would call my mother as I hadn't spoken to her for about a month and I felt she should know what's happening in case I'm thrown into another arena and die. I dialled the number but it went straight to voicemail so I left her a message saying everything that I knew and then hung up. I slumped onto the sofa watched Peeta as he slept, Buttercup purring and occasionally swishing his tail to symbolise that he was happy. I smiled, this time it wasn't forced, it was a genuine smile, was I experiencing happiness?

I thought about what we might be told when we get to the Capitol. I was desperate to know why the Games were returning and why Paylor wanted the Games back and why she needed Peeta, Haymitch and I. At the same time, I was mortified at the idea that maybe I'll be thrown back in again, or Peeta. I can't survive without Peeta so I quickly switched my thoughts to something else.

The days passed slowly. By the time Friday morning arrived, I began to feel sick and dizzy. Peeta could sense my hesitation and worry as we left the house. He pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around him. "Whatever happens, I will not let them hurt you anymore than they already have." He kissed my forehead and we made our way to District 12's station. The train pulled up exactly on time. 11AM. Haymitch pitched up at 11:06AM. Fashionably late as always. The metal doors of the train's carriage whizzed open and out jumped Effie. She has changed since we last saw her a few months. Her hair was now a pale blue and her eyeliner was matching and flicked out at the sides towards her temples. Her whole appearance had "Capitol" written all over it. The appearance of Capitol citizens does amuse me.

Effie totters over in her high heels and embraces Peeta and I, squeezing us tightly.

"Looking wonderful as ever Effie."

"Oh Peeta, still as charming as ever. Now we have to get going, we're already late!" She shoots Haymitch a look, he just shrugs it off and climbs aboard.

It will take us one night and two days to reach the Capitol so Peeta and I reserve our old rooms. Although, we both knew we'd end up sharing one.

Peeta went to meet Effie and Haymitch in the dining carriage whilst I freshened up. I rinsed my face with cold water, brushed and then braided my hair like I always do. "I am not ready to return to the Capitol" I say to myself whilst facing the mirror. I sigh, then go and join the others.

A buffet has been prepared for us, I placed my hand to my stomach as it growled like one of Buttercup's growls, loud and sharp. I dug straight into everything. Food. Other than Peeta's arms, food is the only thing that is able to comfort me. I sit at the mahogany table and tuck in.

"Right you three. Paylor has asked for you and a few others to join her for discussing the new Games. What it will entail, so on and so forth."

"I don't want to be a part of their Games. I will not be responsible for more deaths. I've had my share." I grumbled as I lift a fatty chicken leg to my mouth using my fingers.

"Manners. please." says Effie, looking disgusted by my table manners. "I don't know exactly what this meeting is for about these new Games. Something about a change to the rules? I think. But I'm not sure. You will find out soon enough." exclaims Effie, lifting the cloth napkin from her lap and dabbing her lips. "Excuse me." She leaves and heads for her room.

Change to the rules? There are no rules anyway, except the unwritten one of not eating other tributes.

"I'm off too. Goodnight." Haymitch grabs his bottle of liquor and leaves.

After dinner, Peeta and I headed to my room. "I'm going to take a shower." I tell him and head to the bathroom. I let the warm water flow gracefully down my body. I examine my many scars that have been left behind from the Games and the war. I step out of the shower into the warm steam that has filled the bathroom. It's like a hot spring and I instantly imagine myself somewhere else, in paradise with no troubles and no nightmares. After my little daydream, I wondered back into my room in my towel to find Peeta standing in his underpants, holding his pyjamas. My eyes followed every curve of his body. So muscular and the muscles, so well defined. His biceps and forearms, perfectly curved, his chest was strong and his abs stood out, his thighs and the rest of his legs we also curved with well defined muscle.

"What?"

I snapped back and realised I'd been staring at him.

"Sorry" I blushed. He smiled and shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed his wrist to stop him, pulled him towards me, kissed him and then realised him.

I sat on the edge of the bed, still in my towel and played with my fingers. My heart began to race again I my whole body started to tingle. The tingling started in my toes and began to spread. I wanted Peeta more than anything right now. I couldn't control it any longer. Peeta left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't know what hit him when I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck and collarbone. I ran my hands down his arms and torso. What followed after was something that will connect Peeta and I for life. I showed him how much I loved him and he did the same.

_The wind whistles its way through the long blades of grass that cost the meadow. As I walk, I run my fingers through the long blades of grass and I inhales the scent of the meadow. Grass and wild flowers. It was perfect. I spot Peeta sitting beneath an apple tree. His sandy blonde hair reflects the light as it catches his strands of hair._

I opened my eyes and felt the warmth of Peeta's body against mine. Our legs tangled together like a spider's web and his arms holding me close. I felt so warm and happy. I hadn't felt this happy for years. For once, I had had a pleasant dream rather than a nightmare. Peeta was still asleep so I watched him. His chest rising up and down, his eyelids occasionally fluttering and his mouth was in a small curve. By the looks of it, he was having a happy dream as well.

There was a loud knock at the door "Are you two going to sleep all day? Lunch is ready!" Haymitch. Peeta's eyes flashed open and then they relaxed.

"Good afternoon." He says to me, acknowledging the time of day. I smiled and replied "good afternoon to you too. Sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly. I had a happy dream for once."

"Me too!" I was so happy about the dreams, as I knew it was a step in the right direction for the healing of our minds.

It took us half an hour to get up and get dressed and make our way to breakfast, which was actually lunch. I looked out of the window in the dining carriage and knew we were nearing the Capitol as the amount of trees was decreasing.

Here it goes. I thought. Trying to keep my breathing steady. Who knows what will happen when we reach the Capitol.

**End of Chapter 2. Hope it's ok. I think it goes on a bit so I'm sorry about that but I think the build up is necessary :) Hope you like it. See you in Chapter 3. **

**Jessie xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't sleep so I wrote the next chapter haha. **

The train began to slow and that's when I knew that we were nearing the Capitol train station. A lot of the Capitol's main buildings had been destroyed during the Rebellion. I looked out the window and noticed that nearly all the destroyed buildings had been rebuilt since I was last here mints ago. I glanced over at Peeta, he was clutching tightly to the mahogany table. He was having a flashback, his baby blue eyes had darkened and were focused on one point. Being back in the Capitol will inevitably bring many flashbacks to Peeta and I know it'll be hard for him. I return my gaze and thought back to the huge buildings that are sky high and made of metal. The people of the Capitol act like there was no rebellion at all. Their clothing, hair and makeup was still has extravagant as it ever was. Peeta came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder. I tilted my head back into him and closed my eyes whilst I tried to steady my heartbeat.

The train pulled to a stop. This time, the station was not full of Capitol citizens as it previously had been for the Games.

"Katniss. Peeta. We have to go, we're an hour behind schedule!" Effie was running around panicking. She hates being late and much prefers to stick to her schedule. The metal doors of the train carriage jolted open and we stepped out and examined the surroundings. So many horrible memories were playing around in my head. Some memories merging together to form a god awful thought. The air smells of perfume and petrol. Two smells that do not mix well together. Peeta gripped my hand tighter. He was obviously trying so hard to fight a flashback.

"I hate this place."

"Oh Haymitch, don't be such a miserable old man." Effie was right, he was a miserable old man. An alcoholic one at that. He shot her a look that mimicked the look that she gave him at the station in District 12. Effie lead us to a car that was to take us to the new President's mansion. The old President's mansion had been knocked down and rebuilt. Thank god. I thought. I don't think I would be able to enter the old mansion and manage to cope with the overwhelming smell of President Snow's roses. The thought of it made a shiver of cold shoot down my spine.

We pulled up outside the mansion and it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. The mansion sat on the North side of the city Square. The Square contained a fountain. There was a statue in the middle of the fountain but I couldn't make out what it was. We got out the car and I lead Peeta to the fountain to get a closer look. On closer examination I figured it out. Suddenly, the last three years replayed through my mind, the first Games, the victory tour, the Quarter Quell, the Rebellion, my sister's death, the death of Snow and Coin. The statue. I was captivated by it. Perfectly carved out of black and white marble. "It's a mockingjay with an arrow in it's mouth." I say to Peeta stating the obvious, he could see what it was.

"I think the arrow is one of yours." Peeta replies not taking his eyes of the huge marble structure.

I could hear whispers around us coming from the Capitol citizens. It was time to leave before people starting asking questions.

Inside the mansion. You were greeted with a huge marble staircase that had a red carpet running all the way to the top. The ceilings were high and chandeliers hung from them. We were taken to our rooms by a boy, not much older than myself. Peeta and I shared a room that was across the hall from Haymitch's. Effie's room was to the left of his. The hall was long and there were doors on each side. Guest rooms probably. "You are to meet in the dining hall at 6 o'clock. President Paylor will then meet you there." Effie tells Haymitch, Peeta and I. "Get settled in and freshened up. I shall see you for dinner at 8:30." and she trots off to her room.

Peeta and I enter our room and examined its contents. It was a huge room with a king sized four post bed. I sat down on the edge of it and faced the window. From our window, we had full view of The Square and the mockingjay fountain.

I began to cry. Peeta lay down next to me and pulled me down so that I lying down and crying into his chest. His strong arms guarding me and comforting me. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I wasn't ready to face Paylor and discuss the Games again. Change to the rules or not, I didn't want to.

I fell asleep in Peeta's embrace and he woke me up at 5:30. I opened my eyes and felt sick. I jolted upright and sprinted to the bathroom. I threw up twice and Peeta knelt beside me and held my hair out of my face and rubbed my lower back. I threw up twice again. Peeta didn't say anything, he just made comforting noises and stroked my back. After five minutes of sitting in front of the toilet Peeta finally spoke "Feeling better?" I nodded and leant against the wall. Peeta wetted a flannel and cleaned up my face.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad you're alright." Truthfully, I wasn't alright. Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, no.

I got up, brushed my teeth and braided my hair back.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I sigh and took the hand he was offering.

We found the dining hall. A long oak table which would easily seat 20 was situated in the centre the room. At the far end, five people were sat in silence. Peeta and I walked towards them. Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, Enobaria and Annie with a tiny baby in her arms. Finnick and Annie's son. Finnick. The sensation of pure guilt flooded my body. Finnick died protecting me. He saved Peeta's life in the arena. He saved my life. The baby was a spitting image of Finnick, same blondish hair and Finnick's eyes. Johanna exited her seat and walked towards me and held out her arms for a hug and I returned it. Peeta greeted Beetee, Enobaria and Annie. "Who's this little guy?" asked Peeta pulling silly faces at the child. I couldn't help but smile.

"This is Finn. Named after his dad" Annie told Peeta with a smile and then handing Finn to Peeta. I watched Peeta, he was so good with children and babies. I had never thought about Peeta and I having children. I know that he will eventually ask. I didn't want kids. The main reason is that I fear I would fail them like I failed Prim and Rue.

"Katniss, look how cute he is. Looks exactly like Finnick." I sat on the chair next to Peeta and smiled at the baby. He smiled back. No teeth yet but still an incredibly beautiful child. I couldn't help thinking that Finn would grow up never knowing his dad and it was my fault.

Peeta handed Finn back to Annie and everyone took their seats. I looked around at the people at the table. Then I suddenly realised.

These were the only living Victors left. I felt my intestines twist up inside me. They're going to throw us in an arena for one final showdown.

Everyone was silent. No one made eye contact. People did look a lot healthier than they had been since I last saw them. The large wooden doors swung open and in walked President Paylor. She sat at the head of the table and pulled out a file containing sheets of paper and old documents. "You're all here to discuss the future of the Games. I want it to return and it will." She started out. She placed her glasses on the tip of her nose and studied the piece of paper. "You are the only victors still alive. You know the most about the games. You make up the Gamemakers committee."

Peeta was gripping tightly to his chair trying to fight a flashback. I looked over at Haymitch, his face was expressionless. Annie and Beetee kept their faces down. Joanna and Enobaria exchanged worried glances.

I was being forced to create the new Games along with fellow victors. The Games result in death. More people are going to die because of me. Before I could object, Paylor continued...

**End of Chapter 3. Please leave comments on ways in which I can improve it or anything :)**

**Jessie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, the wifi wasn't working. It's a short one so sorry about that. **

**Katniss' POV**

My head felt like it was on fire. Ironic for the girl on fire. I wanted so badly to argue back and kick up a fuss so that I didn't have to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"Two tributes from each District, 1-13 and two tributes from the Capitol will be selected for the Games. That is 28 tributes in total." Paylor said as she looked from person to person who was avoiding her gaze by staring into their laps or at something nonexistent on the opposite wall. "I know what you're all thinking. You don't want this to happen. Let me finish and I promise you will have a change of opinion."

"No one wants this to happen. No one will change their opinion. Whatever your reason." Beetee mumbled. A frown sat comfortably on his brow, he glared at Paylor but she continued.

"No one will die in these Games." Everyone's faces shot up from their laps and stared at Paylor in complete shock. Peeta's mouth was open ready to catch flies.

"Can you repeat that? I think I misheard you." Johanna asked.

"No one will die in these Games."

"Thought that was what you said. Do continue." Johanna leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table and stared at Paylor. Paylor laughed and smiled as she pulled out another piece of paper from her file.

"I don't believe that letting children kill each other in an arena is a moral thing to do and doesn't benefit anyone. Personally, I think that running Panem means that you need to win the trust and respect of it's citizens, not scare them into it." She had a valid point. She had earned my respect that was for sure and gaining my respect was not something you would come by easily. "Instead of the tributes killing each other, I thought we would try and create an alternative. But that's why you're here. I need you, as the only surviving victors to think of ways to create these games. A new name will be required. The Hunger Games is no longer appropriate. Game plan. Will there be one victor or two from the same district? This is up to you. Thank you for your time. I will see you all tomorrow at 9AM in here to start planning." and with that, she gathered her slips of paper and left.

"Sweet Jesus." Enobaria muttered with a smile. I wanted to get up and dance. I was expecting the worst. This was better than anything. It was a way for the districts to still compete with each other but the competition would be friendly competition, not a 'I will kill you first' type of thing. Haymitch sighed with relief and left, shortly followed by Beetee and Annie.

"This will be great!" said Johanna as she and Enobaria left.

"Peeta, how fantastic is this news?" I was so excited. I hadn't felt this excited for so long.

"I don't trust her. She's not telling the whole truth." He got up and left. I sat there for a few minutes on my own thinking about what Peeta had just said.

Maybe he was suffering from a flashback when he said it, but then again, maybe not. His comment drowned the once stirring excitement in dread and worry. What if he was right? What if we're being played like pawns in a losing game?

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Sorry it was so short, the next one will be a lot longer to make up for this short one. **

**Disclaimer: The last line was taken from a lyric from a Paramore song called Grow Up "selfrighteous pawns in a losing game." Just thought I would let you know haha :)**

**Jessie xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss' POV**

_They stood in a line. Dad. Prim. Rue. Cinna. Boggs. Gale. Haymitch. Effie. Mother. Madge. Beetee. Johanna. Annie. Cato. Clove. Glimmer. Mags. And the line continued. The line consisted of people that I love or people who have died because of me. Peeta. He was on the end. The line was continuous. I never thought it would end. I stood on a podium. I was stuck there in a glass tube, I couldn't get out. One by one the exploding parachutes landed on their heads. I scream and trash against the sides of the tube. I watch the eyes of all of them turn into flames. The last person in the line is Peeta. Down floated the last parachute. He was engulfed in a coat of fire followed by an explosion._

I eyes jolted open. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead and down my nose. Peeta's arms were tightly wrapped around my tiny, shaking body. The warmth of his arms usually comfort me, but this time I was only comforted a little. I felt like I was going to throw up again but I held it down. I tried to drift back into sleep but it was pointless. I watched the hands of the clock tick around the clock on the wall. It reminded me of the second arena. The light reflecting off the clock was from the lights of the Capitol shining brightly through the window reminded me of the sun in the arena. I watched as the city lights twinkled. Despite the size of the city, it was dead silent.

Time was going so slowly, I felt restless. I wanted to get up and walk around but I knew that it would involve waking up Peeta which wasn't wanted.

I watched the minutes pass for another half an hour. I couldn't bare it, I had to get up and move. Cautiously, I untangled myself from Peeta's embrace and slid off the bed. He stirred but then rolled over. "That was easier than I thought" I mumbled in my inner voice. I pulled on the dressing gown that was provided and tied the belt around my waist.

I tiptoed out of the door and wondered off down the long corridor towards the stairs. I didn't know what I was trying to achieve or where I was going.

I creep silently through the mansion occasionally stepping on a creepy floorboard. I averted my gaze to something in the corner of my eye. There was a flickering light coming from one of the rooms. I pushed the door open. It was a living room or a reading room. It had selves reaching the ceiling packed with books. There was a large marble fireplace with a roaring fire. There were two armchairs and a love seat facing the fire. The armchairs were either side of the love seat. I could hear voices. Two to be exact. Haymitch and Beetee. I pushed the door open further and walked in. The door creaked, getting their attention and causing them to stop mid conversation. "Katniss. Couldn't sleep?" Asked Beetee, his voice soft and quiet. I shook my head.

"Neither could we."

I went and sat down on the love seat.

"Is bread boy awake?" Questioned Haymitch, swishing a glass that contained whiskey or some other vile drink.

"No, he's fast asleep. He usually wakes up at the quietest of noises, but not this time." I told them whilst tucking my knees into my chest.

"Are you feeling alright? You look very pale..." Beetee's voice sounded concerned.

"I do feel a little sick. It'll pass. Being in the Capitol makes me feel very uncomfortable so..." My voice trailed off. They understood so I didn't have to continue. "What were you talking about?" I quickly changed the subject.

"About these Games. My gut is telling me that we aren't being told the whole truth. Or it's some kind of hoax." Beetee said.

"We discussed how that if we are being played, we need to be ready for that and already have thought ahead." Haymitch finished for him.

"Peeta said that he didn't trust Paylor..." I had a sudden realisation at the fact that Peeta could have been right and I refused to believe it. Why was I always so stubborn? We all sat in silence staring into the flames.

"Do you think the Mockingjay will be able to take flight if it has to?" I looked at Haymitch and met his eyes. His eyes had a worried look about them.

"Yes." I said simply. After that, we sat in silence. The flames engulfing the coal that had been mined in District 12. Home. I missed it. I longed for home. After the rebellion, I thought I would never have to leave District 12 again. I was very wrong.

I said goodnight to Haymitch and Beetee and returned to my room. Peeta was still fast asleep. I removed my dressing gown and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Where did you go?" He asked still with his eyes closed.

"For a walk." Then we both drifted off to sleep again.

Breakfast was severed at 8AM. I managed a slice of toast before I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to throw up. I could see concern in Peeta's face but I kept telling him I was fine and being in the Capitol made me feel sick. No one said a word at breakfast. Beetee, Haymitch and I exchanged glances. We had to tell the others when we all had a moment together. Unfortunately, there were always people in the room, clearly plates and cleaning.

At 9AM we all met where we were told to meet and took our places. In front of us lay a pad of paper, a pen and a glass of water. I felt nervous but the feeling of sickness had passed. I clutched Peeta's hand the whole time. I studied his face, I could tell he was constantly fighting flashbacks. I wanted to take him away from here. I hated seeing him that way. Maybe we could leave and not be involved. I doubt Paylor would allow that. She interrupted my thoughts when she walked in, her high heels crashing down on the wooden floor making an immeasurable amount of noise. She took her seat and pulled out her file.

"I hope you all slept well and had a good breakfast. Shall we begin?" She said with a smile.

"Let's do it!" Replied Johanna so enthusiastically I swear she nearly left her seat.

"As you know, I want to rename The Hunger Games. Any ideas?" She started. Looking from person to person. "If no one can think of one, I can name it myself, I have brainstormed a few. No one? Okay, moving on. The tributes will still be in an arena but in what way shall we make it fun and make it so they do not kill each other?" Paylor seemed to go on forever and ever. She was beginning to bore me.

"What about using lasers that were safe or something? So kind of like a laser quest." Enobaria spoke out with confidence. I had to admit that it was a good idea.

"Is there anyway of inventing something that could bring people back to life?" Peeta asked.

"We currently have labs researching it and we're nearing the end and the results are looking positive and we're making progress." Paylor answered his question. I listened more carefully and repeated what she had said in my head. 'The results are looking positive and we're making progress' that means that they are having to test on people. But who? Who is willing to volunteer for that kind of experiment unless you're nearly dead anyway. No one. No one would. That was the moment that I realised for sure that Paylor was not to be trusted.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**I began to get writer's block towards the end so I thought I would leave it there for now. **

**Jessie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry this took days. I rewrote it about seven times and I'm still not happy with it. I was going to reveal everything about the new Games but then I thought, hmm no, let's do this instead...**

**Katniss' POV**

My thoughts were running wild in my head, myself and the other victors had to create a Games but then Paylor was going to take over and kill the tributes so that is only one victor? That was why Peeta was asking about bringing people back to life. It must have been to do with the idea that Paylor was a liar and she was going to end up killing the tributes and making them fight. Surely that would cause another uprising. I was willing to be their Mockingjay for a second time if things came down to that. But for now, we had to come up with a way for us to control the games, so that Paylor can not if that's what she was trying to do. Our ideas about not trusting her may be wrong and we are making false accusations. But I wasn't willing to take that risk. No more people are going to die when I had the power to save them.

"There will be a reaping day in all districts, including the Capitol, it will be announced, there and then, about the Games and then the tributes will be chosen. As I said yesterday, there will be twenty eight tributes, two from each district." said Paylor making herself clear as possible. We all nodded our heads. No one except Johanna and Enobaria had said anything, maybe they all had the same idea about this being a fix, except Johanna and Enobaria of course. "I understand that this may be hard for you. The Games and the Capitol hold so many bad memories for you but I hope that together we will be able to overcome this." She sounded as if she was trying to be polite but it sounded somewhat patronising.

We weren't making any progress at this meeting. Paylor continued asking questions, no one replied. Johanna and Enobaria eventually realised that they were the only ones taking part.

"We shall leave this here then." I stood up straight away as her sentence finished and left the room. I could feel several pairs on my back as I left. What I did was rude, but it felt good. I could hear footsteps follow my lead. I didn't look back but I got the idea that everyone had done the same.

I ran back upstairs to mine and Peeta's room, skipping a step as I went. As I reached for the handle of the door, Haymitch said to me "Good job sweetheart." And he entered his own room. I couldn't help but leak a small smile. I felt smug. I don't know why, I hadn't done anything.

I lay down on the bed. I was exhausted. It was only 9:30AM. I wanted to do something. I was bored. I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a coat and slipped it on. "Where are you off to?" Asked Peeta entering the room.

"For a walk. I need to get out."

"I'll join you."

We walked down the stairs by the porch of the mansion and walked towards the fountain in the Square. Parts of it had begun to freeze over. Winter was nearing and temperatures were dropping fast. We walked down several streets, peering through shop windows and entering the occasional one. It was usually a food shop with free samples. I had thrown my breakfast up so I was getting rather hungry. We had been wondering around the Capitol for nearly 4 hours. My stomach was growling like crazy. I wouldn't've been surprised if it jumped out and started attacking the Capitol citizens. Cannibalism.

"Hungry?" Peeta asked, his gaze soft and calm.

"Very. But, I'm always hungry." He laughed at my comment and we headed towards the nearest restaurant.

The restaurant was quite dark inside, it had dark red walls that were lit up by lamps hanging from the walls. There was a roaring fire in the slate fireplace at the end of the room. It wasn't that busy but there were several people gathered around different tables. A girl towards my right caught my eye. She looked scared and avoided my eye contact. I only caught a glimpse of her eyes but I had seen that look before, in Peeta's eyes. They looked dark and hazed over. Much like Peeta's after he had been after beinb tortured and when he is suffering flashbacks. I turned to Peeta, "Can you order me mashed banana on toast and a mug of hot chocolate?"

"Mashed banana on toast?" He was so confused, "you don't even like bananas."

"Please?"

"Okay..." He walked off, still confused as ever.

I walked over to girl who was now huddled in the corner, still avoiding my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"She lies!" She screamed in my face and then started muttering it to herself, she was shaking. "Don't trust her. She lies!"

"What are you talking about?" I was concerned. Her green eyes began to leak tears. I placed my hand on hers and she met my gaze. "Who lies?"

"Paylor. She lies! She can't hurt me!" I needed to find out more.

"What happened to you?" I dried her tears and gave her a sip of water and wrapped my coat around her thin and shaking body. She was very malnourished and looked very ill. Eventually she spoke up, "Katniss!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Paylor will hurt you. She will destroy you. She says she wants to help you. She lies! She tried to kill me for her loony experiment. I watched my family die. Now she is looking for me. I escaped. " She began to cry again. I held her in a hug to comfort her. Her words had got me right in the gut. I knew it. Paylor was killing innocent people to experiment on. Paylor was creating the Games again and intended on killing the tributes. I had no idea why but I was going to find out.

"What's your name?" She knew mine, most people did, so I thought I would ask her for hers.

"Ava."

Peeta returned with my banana on toast and hot chocolate.

"Peeta, we need to find somewhere safe for her to stay. Paylor is after her. I'll explain later." I quickly ate my toast and let Ava drink the hot chocolate and we left the restaurant.

Our train was parked in the station. Effie mentioned at one point that it would be there until we returned home. It would be safe for Ava there. The train driver was there with other members of the crew.

"I need you to look after Ava for me. She can have my room. Get her whatever food she needs. She is not to leave the train, it's not safe." I handed the driver and the crew some money and then turned to Ava. She must've been sixteen or so, she was small. Smaller than me. Bruised and scared.

"You'll be safe here. Do not leave the train. I'll be back tomorrow." I hugged her and ran back to Peeta.

"What was that all about?"

I explained everything to Peeta on the way back to the mansion. "I believe you now. Paylor can't be trusted. She must be stopped."

"Tomorrow, we'll get as much information out of Ava tomorrow and then take it from there."

"We need to talk to Haymitch and Beetee." I tell him. Haymitch and Beetee don't trust Paylor either. This will be juicy information for them.

"We will. Does the Mockingjay ever sleep?" He finished and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

**I still don't like it but meh it'll do. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, whenever my imagination gets an adrenaline rush I suppose (hope it's soon). **


End file.
